comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
American Vampire
American Vampire is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :American Vampire #24: 22 Feb 2012 Current Issue :American Vampire #25: 28 Mar 2012 Next Issue :American Vampire #26: 25 Apr 2012 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters *'Skinner Sweet' *'Pearl Jones' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines American Vampire #25 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. American Vampire #24 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'American Vampire, vol. 1' - Collects #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228305 *'American Vampire, vol. 2' - Collects #6-11. "In just a few short years, young police chief Cash McCogan has watched his native city of Las Vegas go from cow-town to wild, glittering boomtown. And when the bodies of prominent businessmen start showing up drained of blood, Chief McCogan finds himself facing a threat much darker and deadlier than anything he could have imagined . . . and the only sure bet in town is that Skinner and Pearl are right in the thick of it." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230695 *'American Vampire, vol. 3' - Collects #12-18, plus Survival of the Fittest #1-5. "In the Pacific, Pearl’s husband Henry joins a clandestine group on a secret mission to Japan to hunt a new breed of bloodsucker. Meanwhile, Skinner Sweet has plans of his own... And in Euope, vampire hunters Felicia Book and Cash McCogan go behind enemy lines in Nazi-occupied Romania in search of a rumored vampire cure." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233333 *'American Vampire, vol. 4' - Collects #19-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401237185 - (forthcoming, September 2012) Trade Paperbacks *'American Vampire, vol. 1' - Collects #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229743 *'American Vampire, vol. 2' - Collects #6-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230709 - (forthcoming, May 2012) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Scott Snyder & Stephen King (Issues #1-5). Artist/Covers: Rafael Albuquerque. Publishing History First published in 2010. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :American Vampire #26: 25 Apr 2012 :American Vampire, vol. 2 TP: 02 May 2012 :American Vampire #27: 30 May 2012 :American Vampire #28: 27 Jun 2012 :American Vampire #29: 25 Jul 2012 :American Vampire, vol. 4 HC: 26 Sep 2012 News & Features * 17 Apr 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/scott-snyder-american-vampire-blacklist.html Scott Snyder Brings AmVamp Full Circle in Epic "Blacklist"] * 14 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Rafael-Albuquerque-american-vampire-batman.html American Vampire, Batman Artist Clicking with Scott Snyder] * 17 Dec 2010 - DC Writer's Relay: Cornell on Snyder * 18 Aug 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/american-vampire-skinner-sweet-100818.html American Vampire Up-Close - Skinner Sweet] * 26 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23452 Scott Snyder & Stephen King Launch American Vampire] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Horror Category:Vampires